My love is eternal, my love is for you
by oliviac2
Summary: Seth Clearwater's point of view from Summer in the Winter
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Seth Clearwater's point of view hope you like it. I tired to keep it close to Summer in the Winter

I always had bad luck when it came to love. It seemed like for the longest time that I wasn't meant to feel love…like I was supposed to be numb to the feeling that someone cares so much for you. Also that you care so much for one person…you see no one but that one person in your future. Those there my thoughts on love…till she came into my life.

"SETH DAVID LETS GO…YOUR GOING TO BE LATE!" my sisters annoying voice rang throughout the house. I hate being out late the night before school. I guess I should tell you, I'm Seth Clearwater and I'm a wolf. Well, I am part wolf…but to be honest I hate it. Every time I have to phase it's like I'm jumping into fire…bursting out of your skin isn't necessarily painful…it more of burns. You literally see the world through different eyes. "SETH ARE YOU SERIOUS YOU HAVE FIVE MINTUES!" there she goes again. I rolled out of bed, and right to my closet, I never really cared about what I wore. I picked some old jeans, La Push football shirt and Nikes, hair…didn't matter. Man I'm so glad I am not a girl.

La Push high school was about four blocks from my house, I liked walking. Well I have to considering our family friend, Jessica Michaels's fiancé; Ben Jones would take me and Leah. Once he started to be late picking us up and I almost got suspended because I had so many tardies, I decided to just walk. "SETH!" my friend Jared, waved at me from his locker, his girlfriend Kim standing next to him…reading, _typical_ I thought shaking my head. "You ready for tryouts?" Jared asked, I almost forgot basketball tryouts were today, but of course Jared did that is like his sport. I miss football season, I have been trying since freshman year to get scouts to come out and see me. Since my dad past both my sister and mom have had to work just to support us, I do feel guilty, I have offered to get a job and support the family since I am the "man" of the house. My mom and sister said I needed to focus on school, Leah has even put off going to actually college (she goes online) just to help us out. Every time I see my mom passed out on the couch from working late at the hospital or my sister up till two in the morning working on school, I can't help but feel guilty. I feel like this is my duty and I'm watching them basically give up their lives and time while I sit back and watch.


	2. Chapter 2

I never believed that angels could walk on this earth. Like those TV shows on Lifetime or like the bible says that angels or guardians are with us (but invisible). It was the day we found out who made the basketball team when I saw her. The guys were all crowded around the gym doors to see who made varsity and who made JV. There was a lot of competition this year, last year I was lucky I made varsity, I have been practicing with Jared, but I was still nervous. Jared was at the front of the crowd, "JARED!" I called he turned to me and held thumbs up, which we figured out freshman year means Varsity. I let out a sigh of relief, I wanted to celebrate with him but Kim found him before I did. My heart fell, I don't know why, I wasn't jealous that she was with him but I think more of what they are…meant for each other. Once I turned I saw it…an angel. The moment was almost unreal, but I prayed it was real. How her hair was blonde with a tint of brown fell perfectly past her shoulders, her face was like carved by goddesses, the skin was slightly tan (just perfect color) and looked as smooth as silk. While her lips were a rose pink and her eyes, they were so big and I could see the color from here. It was a blue almost white color. The way she walked you could tell that she was not from Washington at all. Her whole body moved so perfectly, the heels she wore clacked like the sound of my heart beat. It felt as if the laws of science did not apply here, gravity was not holding me to the ground…but this beautiful angel. As she walked without a glance my way, I couldn't let her go, I ran down the hall but the bell already rung and people were filing out, I suddenly lost her. I ran to every room, but the mystery was nowhere to be found.

She never left my head, I couldn't focus the rest of the day. "What is up with you?" Leah asked as I sat staring at the blank tv, "I saw her today Leah…" I did not have to go any further, Leah knew what happened to me she knew I imprinted. This wolf-like quality I have is something out of my control its like…love at first site, and today I fell in love. "That is such a big school…what are the odds I'll ever see her again-" DDIINNGG, "I'll get it," Leah got up, I needed to get my head clear, to get out of this house. "MOM!" Leah called, I walked toward the door, "mom is out back," I stopped in my tracks when I saw her…the angel was standing in the doorway, I had to blind to make sure I wasn't hallucinating, once she caught my eye I looked away. I wish I hadn't. "Oh hey Seth, this is my niece, Summer Marks," I didn't look at her but just smiled at Ben. My mother came running in and hugged Ben. My mom and Jessica were the best of friends considering her and Ben helped us on our feet once my father died. After the informal exchange of a box, we watched as Ben and Summer left. Summer, what a beautiful name, it fit her perfectly with the blondish hair and smile that could break any man's heart.

It was hard concentrating through the night and school; I forgot to do two homework assignments because I couldn't stop thinking about her. The whole day I didn't see her, I felt as if I was withdrawn…like seeing her gave me this all-time high. "Have fun with Kim tonight," I waved bye to Jared, with a new coach for basketball we got one day of no practice a week. I walked out into the cold, and recognized the back of her head, considering I chased it down the hallway. Also in the lunch room, she was sitting alone doing homework, I couldn't help but stare and she caught me doing it too…so embarrassing. I knew I had to say something to her, my heart was throbbing in my throat. "Hello," I managed to get out in a normal toned voice, she turns and looks at me, not the best look "hi" she replied and turned away, _this is gonna be harder than I thought_ I thought. "So Ben forgot about you?" I asked, "no!" she spat…I looked at her funny, I admit I was a little taken aback I mean she is gorgeous and she is acting like this. Dang I am so innocent.

"Yeah," she sighed

"He use to come pick me up too, today is Friday so he most likely had a long night and forgot about you, or he is running late at work and still forgot."

She smiled at this, my heart about melted, I stared in disbelief that someone could be that beautiful.

"Do you like La Push?" I asked breaking the silence.

"It's good, to cold for me, but good," she spoke, I couldn't help but smile.

"Well, I am going to start walking home…care to join me?" I asked she thought for a moment but I was willing to wait. She nodded and we became walking. The longer we walked the easier it was to talk, she was actually a lot more perfect then I ever imagined. I loved her laugh it was so cute and little, but I loved the fact that I made her laugh.

I replayed the afternoon in my head all night; I even dreamed about it…she was so vivid and real in my dreams. I guess that is why I have to blink when I see her to make sure I am not dreaming.


	3. Chapter 3

I saw her at her locker the next morning; it was still hard to walk up to her, thinking I'm going to do something stupid. "Summer," she looked over at me and smiled, I can make her smile! She waiting till I was in front of her to say:

"Hey,"

"Hey so you want to walk home again today?"

Her face sort of fell, "oh SETH, Ben promised to take me home today for sure," she paused my heart sank, "maybe tomorrow," she added.

I managed to smile, "right that's Ben, always bouncing back," she giggled a little, "I'll see you later," she said as she walked off, she was so beautiful, I couldn't be mad or upset. She looked back at me and then where she was going, just that made my day lighten up a little more. Sometimes I just wish I was like stone, so I couldn't feel anything. The jealousy of my friends and their imprints or of how Summer denied me (in a way).

I walked out from the school after tutoring to see her. She looked so cold, "So Ben forgot you?" I said she jumped a little, _COME ON SETH NOW YOUR SCARING HER!_ I thought. "I guess," she was not happy as she turned back to the road like Ben was going to just appear. "What are the odds huh?" _WHAT? ARE YOU KIDDING ME! _ She rolled her eyes, "look if its anything like yesterday…he's not coming, so do you want to start walking before it gets dark?" I just had to tell the truth, she looked taken aback by my stubbornness and honesty, but really I knew she wasn't that girl, I could see past the act. Her frown transformed into a smile, we began walking and I was trying to make small talk, asking about homework and school. "You cold?" she just shook her head like the rest of her body, "here," I took off my leather jacket, and lightly slid it around her shoulders. "What about you?" "Oh no I am fine," it was true, I could stand in a snow storm and it would feel like I'm in a desert. We talked about how often Ben left us, " What brought you to the reservation of La Push? You did come from California right?"

"How did you-"

"Jessica and my mom are best friends,"

She was quiet for a minute, "my parents passed away a few months ago," my heart hurt for her, for her parents, she looked so hurt.

"I am so sorry," _that's all you can say?_

She just continued to be silent, "do you mind if I ask how?"

She just looked at me, we were both stopped at this point, and her eyes were so beautiful to look into, like I could get lost at sea. You could see the trouble and sadness hidden in them, "A robber…he killed them, I was at a sleep over," I felt so bad, I wanted to hug her…hold her try to give back what he took from her. All I did was take her warm hand in mine, "I am truly sorry," I said meaning every word. She smiled staring into my eyes as if she was trying to find the lie…like I didn't mean it, but I was going to prove her wrong, I meant every word. "Summer," we both looked over to see Ben standing by his car, she dropped my hand, I could feel her anger. "You forgot me again," she stormed in, I could see Ben sigh, "wish me luck," he said as he walked in after her.

The next early morning

_**Seth**__-_ Jacobs voice echoed in my head

_**What?**_I thought back, I wish I could just turn them all off.

_**Meeting at Sam's come on, and JUST ASK HER OUT GOD DAMNIT! **_

_**Seriously dude**_-Jared

_**Yeah come on Seth**_– Paul

"LEAH! MEETING!" I yelled downstairs, no answer

_**I know I'm half-way there and don't turn off my thoughts!-**_ she replied in my head

_**How did I do that?**_- I asked

_**You're thinking of summer to much**_

Just the mention of her name gives me butterflies. "Be back later mom," she knew what that meant, I can tell every time we go out she grows a little older. I braced myself for the fiery pain. Once I opened myself everything was different, I was lower and faster, seeing the world as an animal now. It felt like heaven to run as fast as I was, every muscle was in motion. In my peripheral I could see the white fur of Leah; she was a strong wolf not as fast as me though. It was fun to race her because she gets so mad when she loses. No matter what the fastest one of the whole pack is Jacob, he has been my lifelong friend, I knew I could always count on him; he was the first to welcome me into the pack, next to Jared. We have all been through a lot, considering for a while we split from our original pack, Sam wanted to kill the "bloodsuckers" Bella and her half human daughter Renesmee. Renesmee is Jacob's imprint, he, Leah and I fought for their lives alongside the Cullens. Once Sam saw that we can all live in the same world and still have peace, he welcomed us all back. I still visit the Cullens and tag along with Jacob and Renesmee (who are FINALLY dating). I could see the small cottage, I braced myself once more and I could feel my feet to the ground once more. "SETH LETS GO!" Jacob called from the door, I walked into the house and stood by Jacob, I must have been really late, Sam didn't look happy. "Sorry. Homework," I made up, I could see Jacob trying not to laugh next to me, "it's fine," said Sam. "Now we have the annual bonfire coming up, all of the reservation is coming and I expect all of you to bet there," Emily (Sam's fiancé) said, "when is the wedding again?" Embry asked, "in two months," Emily and Sam have been engaged for about four years now. They were supposed to get married two years ago but then everything with the Cullens and if not that then more things come up, "its official this time?" Jacob snorted, everyone silently laugh while Sam just shot a look. "Something is coming boys," Sam spoke more serious now, we were all quiet waiting for him to tell us what. "I feel it's another one of us," "what?" we all said in unison,

"that's impossible," came from Jacob,

"we don't know that, we are the biggest pack that anyone of the tribes know of. That doesn't mean these individuals can go off and hurt a person, my friend in Alberta has been sayings there have been a lot of killings. When I asked him what caused them he said wolf bits, not the usual, these bits were bigger, as if the intension were to destroy and leave not kill and eat."

"What do we do?" Jacob asked

"if it comes here, we must kill it."

The thought of killing anyone, wolf or human still scares me, I mean we killed the bloodsucker Victoria, but that was for Bella…for our friend.


	4. Chapter 4

"Let's go cliff diving!" Paul said to light us all up; I sat on a rock still thinking about killing that wolf. "It's ok Seth," Jacob said sitting next to me,

"I don't know, I don't think I can do it,"

"you helped kill Victoria,"

"but that was for my friend…that was for Bella,"

"What if it was for her," I looked at Jacob he was staring off across the cliff to the road. I followed his eyes to her. Summer. She made the gloomy day so much brighter, like the sun shinned (for once). "I'll be back," I said to Jacob as he pushed me, I ran as fast as I can. "SUMMER!" she looked up then sort of behind me I guess some of the guys came. I didn't care really about anything but her. "I didn't see you today?" Summer said in her sweet soft voice, she was looking for me?

"I waited for you," I said

"oh study group," she looked down shyly, I was still taller than her even though she wore heels. She looked so beautiful today. "So Sam is having the reservation cook out, Jessica and Ben are invited, and I want you to come," I could see her cheeks get red, "of course," she said, "I'll see you later," she kept walking, I was surprised when she didn't check out the other guys, but kept walking.

_**Seth come home so we can get ready,**_ Leah's voice interrupted my thought of Summer.

Once Leah, my mom and I all arrived at Sam's place it was already packed with people, all the pack was here, they were putting the fire together, some old tribe members, I searched for Summer but she wasn't here yet. She actually didn't come till the night, once I saw her walking with Ben and Jessica to the back, I ran up to her. "You came!" I had to admit I was surprised I thought she would bale. "Of course," her voice so soft and sweet, I waved to Ben and Jessica who smiled then went off to talk to people. They are the nicest people I know, they helped my family get back on our feet once my dad past. "Ill introduce your to everyone," we walked over to the fire were the whole pack sat, I said all their names, we sat down on a log, just Summer and I. "So Seth tells us your from California," she glanced at me then back at Paul, "I was born there," "IS IT COOL?" Embry asked, I barred my head in my hands so embarrassed. Emily walked up handing Sam a plate of food, then she looked at Summer, "who is this?"

"Oh Emily this is Summer Marks, Jessica's niece, Summer this is Emily, Sam's fiancé," I introduced.

Emily asked Summer to help her. As they left all the boys burst out laughing, "calm down Seth ok?" Paul said sliding next to me, "do I really look that nervous?" I asked him, he nodded trying not to laugh. I just shook my head, what if she noticed? "Keep your head up, we've all been through it," Jared said. I do remember Jared would shake when he would talk to Kim. "So is it true?" Paul asked just me, while the other guys talked about something else, I just nodded, "I love her Paul, like you with Rachel," once I mentioned her name he smiled. "Well I can tell she likes you, just by how she looks at you," my heart seemed to rejoice.

The rest of the night was perfect, all the guys liked Summer and the more we walked they more I fell for her. She was just…perfect, as I walked her back to Ben and Jessica's car, "they liked you a lot so that's good," I spoke after she thanked me for a great night. I knew it was time to say it, "Summer I_"

"Summer you ready?" Ben asked walking by us, she nodded, I knew my face showed disappointment.

"Thank you again," this time we hugged, as my arms wrapped around her waist I knew they were meant to hold her, that my arms fit their perfectly…it was almost scary. "LETS GO!" Ben called from the car, "I'll see you Monday," she whispered, and then was running off to the car. The warmth of her hug stayed with me all night and weekend.

I didn't go to school the first half of the week, Sam got a tip from his friend in Alberta the wolf crossed into our territory. Day and night for two days we searched the forests up and down, back and forth, there was nothing. I missed Summer so much, I would call her every time I said "hey it's Seth," her voice sounded excited. I didn't get to talk long, my mom need something or Jacob came to get me for the next shift. I wanted to tell her I loved her…how beautiful she is…why my excuse sucks.

On Wednesday, after the fourth time scanning the forest, we finally gave in. We were one our way back to Emily's when I saw her through the window of the house. "Summer," I said practically running to the door, "hey," she said smiling, I tried to contain my happiness, I pulled her into a hug, I liked it when she hugged me. I was like she meant it, giving me a little squeeze. I knew I had to tell her, "I'm sorry I haven't been at school, do you want to take a walk?"

As we walked through the forest I was about sick of at this point, I realized how much she stood out. She was such a city girl, she wore a knitted sweater with jeans, she wasn't wearing her heels but fur boots. "Sorry, I haven't, you know, been at school,"

"you already apologized for that," she pointed out

I just nodded, feeling my cheeks fluster, _GET IT TOGETHER MAN!_

"Seth, why did you talk to me? I mean everyone else ignored me, why didn't you?" I was kind of surprised she asked this. I was looking more for a 'why weren't you at school' type question.

"You were standing by yourself," _WHAT REALLY?_

"And," I paused she waited, "you seemed…different,"

"different?" she asked

"not in a bad way, but you more of stood out to me, I mean you are so beautiful and," we were close, but I stepped closer, "you understand everyone, your..caring, that's something not many people have,"

"Seth anyone can care,"

"not in the consistent way that you do, just when you look at someone, when you listen, its like you actually want to help them, that you forget about yourself and think of only them. Even though you lost your parents, you hold your head up high, you are strong, stronger then I could have ever dreamed of and I just lost my father. You are such a strong person and I envy you for that," I could feel her warm breath on my now, I wanted to kiss her, it took everything for me not to. "SETH!"I jumped out of the trance her eyes put me in, "what?" I was a little pissed at Embry and Quil, "meeting lets go," I accidently let out a small growl, Summer just laughed and I quickly forgot my anger. "Come on," she took my hand and we walked back.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Shortest one sorry had to get it in_**

Through the next day and walking home it killed me not to say anything to Summer. I was SO CLOSE! I knew I couldn't keep this in, it was practically killing me. "I cant do this," I said at the dinner table, "SETH WHERE ARE YOU GOING!" Leah yelled after me, I transformed not even hurt by the pain all I could think was her, and how I had to tell her.

_**Go get her bud **_– Sam's encouraging and soft voice rang in my head.

I saw her light on to her room I could easily climb the tree and onto her balcony. As I hopped up their I saw her sitting there, even in her pajamas she was gorgeous. I tapped on the window she jumped but once she saw me she smiled. "Seth what are you doing? Its like 11?" Seth spoke, I had to let it out, all of it. "Summer…I need to tell you this," she folded her arms across her chest and waited. "Summer, I love you, I have since the moment I saw you stand outside, since you told me off," she sort of smiled, "you light up my world just the thought of you can do that. I cant go a day without seeing your smile. You the most unselfish, caring, loving person I have ever met. You're my inspiration to be a better person, I cant not fall for you. When I am even graced by your presence I want to just kiss you, I love you Summer Marks. I never thought I could love anyone as much as I love you right now" she was quiet_, I BLEW IT! _"Am Idreaming?" she finally spoke, "no it's all real." Then I did it, I reached down wrapping my arms around her and her lips met mine. I was as if time ceased to exist, sudden this theory of gravity wasn't holding me to the ground but this angle in my arms. I wanted to stay here, with Summer, in my arms, in love, forever.


End file.
